Neru's Story
by awesomepoop
Summary: Neru loves Len. Okay, we all know that. But Len loves every other girl, how will Neru change that? READ and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot, enjoy!

I used my favorite characters, please rate fairly! This is my first time writing a fanfic. Hope you like.

Neru's POV

It was the worst day. I decided to recount the events for today. As usual I woke up around 2 in the afternoon. I then went to wash myself. As I put my hair in its usual lazy ponytail, my most favorite phone rang. It was my best friend, Rin, calling. She invited me to join her and my other best friend Miku in a game of checkers, which is really strange. Fortunately I agreed and got ready for a day of arguing about who really won the game. It was around 70' F outside so I slid on some skinny jeans and a yellow T-shirt with light blue sleeves. I then walked out of my apartment, and walked down to Rin's. I knocked at the door, well half knocked, when an excited Miku pulled the door open, smiling. "Come on in, we're all waiting!" I looked at her with a questioning stare. "We? Rin only mentioned you." She looked at me and winked, "Len was going to the store, but he changed his mind!" My face turned red as I remembered Len's "stupid" face. I instantly turned away and tried to walk back, but Miku just had to grab my hand and drag me into the house. I saw Rin sitting across from her brother talking about the road roller. Rin stopped talking then turned to me. "HI! What's up?!", Rin yelled while she jumped up to hug me. Len looked over, "What's up witch?" I angrily turn to see his amazing face. "Shut up you b-, I mean idiot." He gets up and walks away. I almost regret that. Not that I like him… Rin laughs, "You guys were made for each other!" I roll my eyes and walk into the kitchen. I see Len on his phone talking to someone. I hide behind the doorway and listen carefully. Apparently he's going out with Gumi. I angrily walk back into the living room, and sit on the couch. Rin asks me about what happened. I shout, "Nothing, forget it!" I then left the house, remembering to slam the door as I leave. Now I am here staring at the ceiling, mad as heck…

LOL Neru is so mad LOL XD hope you like it continuation 3/9/14


	2. Neru hits gold or does she?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot, enjoy!**

**Heyyyy sorry for taking so long, lol. Well here it is!**

Neru's POV

I don't know how long I was staring at the ceiling, but now it's 1:23 in the morning. I looked out my window and saw cars zooming pass. All of a sudden memories of yesterday flash in my mind. I get up and take a shower. As I wash myself I think about Len. His bright blue eyes, and amazing blonde hair. Why did he have to love someone else? Why Gumi, why not me? Am I ugly? I step out the shower and look at myself. Obviously I am NOT ugly. Maybe he just hates me, foreal-foreal. And I think about Gumi. She was beautiful… And she is VERY smart… I need to stop doubting myself. I put on my pajamas and fall on my bed. Sadness overwhelms me, and I start tearing up. I angrily wipe my tears away when I hear a knock at my door. I go to check through that hole thingy, and it's Len. My heart starts beating fast, and I get super nervous. Now I know what you're thinking, Neru's never nervous. Well I have a perfect reason to be nervous now. He's never come to my apartment, by himself. I check how I look then open the door. "What do you want?", I ask in my usual angry voice. He looks at me then says,"Miku and Rin forced me to come check on you." I look at him with an angry confused face "1:00 in the morning?" He says whatever and turns around to leave. A voice in my head tells me to stop him. " Len wait!" I scream. He turns and says what? My face turns bright red once I process what I just did. I suck up all my courage and asks why he likes Gumi. He looks at me with a curious face, then turns to leave again. "If you want to know then follow me" I don't know how to react, so I did what he said, and trust me I did not regret that!

**AWESOME HUH? Hope you likey, I peiced that together as I wrote. :D**


End file.
